wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Groxius vs. M-NUva
Let's fight. Groxiuos 23:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) OK.I will enjoy this. M-NUva walk off a distance and waits. For the record, I am not holding back, there is no ultimate technique I use to power up, I am fighting full power, starting now. Groxiuos fires a blast of energy at M-NUva. M-Nuva stands and takes the blow. hehehe energy and light work hand in hand. it wont hurt me. M-Nuva fights by flicking groxious's nose. Groxiuos kicks M-NUva away. Nice...m-nuva kicks groxious back. Groxious fires bullets from his hand at M-NUva's feet. M-Nuva dances around with his lightning fast reflexes. You almost got me. M-Nuva headbutts groxious. While M-NUva is close Groxiuos steps on his feet and uses an uppercut on his head. M-Nuva takes blow and smiles. I need a good fight. M-Nuva then hits groxious in his abdomen with his heel. Heh heh...I need some popcorn... My page Contact Contribs 14:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Groxiuos grabs M-NUva's leg, swings him around, and then slams him onto the ground. M-NUVA TAKES BLOW. M-Nuva summons the power of the wind and surrounds groixious in a powerful and fast dust devil. Groxiuos spins around in the opposite direct of the tornado, dissipating it. M-Nuva uses the wind and lifts groxious into the air and with much force, forces groxious into the ground creating a crater around him. Groxiuos emerges in an abandoned robotics factory. Groxiuos climbs out of the crater, and stares M-NUva in the eyes. M-Nuva grabs groxious and smashes him into the ground. Groxiuos grabs M-NUva's face, smashes it into the ground, and rubs it in the dirt. M-Nuva laughs and laughs. then turn and breaks the stupid robots arm. Groxiuos rips off his broken arm and starts beating M-NUva with it. M-Nuva rushes and breaks the other arm off. Now what are you going to do? Groxiuos bites M-Nuva's neck. M-Nuva uses wind to open groxious jaw and expands it till it breaks groxious's jaw off. Groxiuos takes a few steps back, and his scarf grabs all his broken limbs. Groxiuos jumps down into the crater and starts repairing himself. M-Nuva jumps into the crater and smashes groxious around so he cannot repair. Groxiuos had enough time to attach one of his arms, and throws M-Nuva out of the crater to continue his repairs. M-Nuva goes back down and smashes groxious into the ground and and sits on top of him to immobilize him. Hey, I can survive the wounds you inflcited, you on the other hand, have about two minutes to patch up your neck wounds before you pass out. Groxiuos' scarf wraps around M-Nuva and pins him on the ground. Thanks for reminding me. m-nuva uses light to burn the area of the bite cauterizing the wound. Groxiuos absorbs the excess light and uses it to heal himself completely. the light was only around my neck. anyway M-Nuva attacks by throwing him into the air and punching him on his return. If I coud see the light I could use it, it may not be much mind you, but any energy is appreciated. And you never broke free of my scarf. Anyway, Groxiuos gets up and kicks M-NUva in the knee, breaking his kneecap. M-Nuva uses the wind as a crutch to kepp himself up and from now on to move. Winds speed and power are now constantly at my side. M-Nuva grabs groxiuos's head with a death grip. You have one turn to get free are your head comes off. Groxiuos pushes his fingers at M-NUva's chest and fires bullets from them. M-Nuva smiles. Your head comes off when doing so. You did not push me and fireing bullets dont get me away. you now have no body to control. Fool. If I needed to be in contact with my body to control it I would have lost long ago. Groxiuos' body punches M-Nuva, making him drop the head. Groxiuos' body puts his head back on. Very nice. M-Nuva retaliates by making another dust devil around groxiuos. This one faster and closing in. Hmm, let's see how you fare in MY dimension. Groxiuos teleports M-NUva and himself into another world, one filled with scraps of war machines and dark skies. (*Saber-X laughs his head off at the hysterical hits of the battle.*) M-NUva smiles. I love technology. Im good with it and it will now help me. M-NUva constructs a laser sword that will help with the fight. What do you think? I think... that you will be able to keep my minions busy. The robots on the earth rise up and start to attack M-NUva, while Groxiuos walks away. Fun, Fun. M-Nuva start to spin around quickly to create a cyclone around him and spins the lazer sword around him as well cutting up the minions and pulling more in easily. Groxiuos pays no head to M-NUva as more robots rise to replace the ones he defeated. More and more Fun. M-Nuva using the wind shoots through the area slashing quickly as to not give away location to the minions. They all disappear. But so does M-NUva. M-Nuva using the wind quickly eliminates more minions. They all disappear, but so does M-NUva. Hm, Groxiuos makes an armor out of the scrap metal around him, and waits for M-NUva to return. -the armor is cut in half but there is still no sign of M-NUva Groxiuos starts digging a hole in the ground and covers it up with scraps. M-Nuva follows behind but still is not to be found. Groxiuos emerges in an abandoned robotics factory. M-Nuva follows and destroys the main computer and the hard drive as to not allow back up. Hmm, alright. Groxiuos walks over and picks up the body of a robot that looks much like him. Behold M-NUva, my fallen brother, Aeris! Aeris awakes and stands aside Groxiuos. M-Nuva moving with the speed of sound completely dices groxiuos's brother. I give you one turn to prevent me from killing you. Groxiuos puts Aeris back together, and they both punch M-NUva by using infrared vision to see where he is. M-Nuva with the speed of sound move and dice both groxiuos and his brother leaving only groxiuos head left that I may show him my victory. He cant repair himself if his body and brother are dices and have no function left in them. "Behold in your defeat." then he dices groxiuos's head and walks off. wishing he knew how to get back to his universe. "Bravo, bravo." Once M-NUva leaves the factory suddenly starts up... M-Nuva sits down and takes out some Sea Salt ice cream that he had been saving and starts eating it. The factory begins making robots out of scrap, all of which resemble Groxiuos. M-NUva continues to eat his ice cream. Groxiuoses run out of the factory to hunt M-NUva down, while the factory still produces more. M-NUva offers the Groxiuoses some sea salt ice cream. Takes out another and starts eating that one. The Groxiuoses smack the ice cream out of M-NUva's hand, kick him to the ground and start stomping on him. -M-Nuva gets back up and offers the same thing. "Would you like some ice cream?" Gets another sea salt ice cream and starts to eat it. The Groxiuoses sigh. One sits down and accepts the ice cream while the others watch carefully. lol... My page Contact Contribs 01:46, November 5, 2009 (UTC) -M-NUva smiles. Continues eating and askes "Does anyone else want some?" (*Arbiter teleports in*) "Having an ice cream social, now, are we?" -Yes. Anyone want some. Anyone is welcome! (*Saber-X rushes in, shaking the ground*) "Do you have any other flavors?" -We have any flavor that you want! Come on hero and saber eat some ice cream! (*Deathwalker telekinetically pulls an ice cream toward himself. Grabbing it, he then teleports*) "Some caramel would be nice," Saber-X smiles. The Groxiuoses fall down, only leaving the one who sat down. Groxiuos gets up. "I have some thinking to do..." He starts to walk away. "You'll find a portal in the factory, it will take you back home." (*Growing impatient*) "Where's my ice cream?" Here you go. Anyone else? "Thank you." (*Saber-X takes the tasty treat and zooms out*) .......-- 20:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) edit 15.1 Groxiuos vs M-NUva Part 2Groxiuos stands alone in the abandoned lab while holding ice cream. "M-NUva... " Groxiuos throws the ice cream to the ground and steps on it. "I hate you... I throw a punch and you offer me ice cream, I go all out and you throw a party!!! Well I will not take this sitting down!" Groxiuos walks out the factory door. "Time for round two..." Groxiuos 04:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I accept. "I knew you would... now then..." Groxiuos goes through the scrap on the ground and forms it into a sword. Groxiuos points the sword at M-NUva. "What do you intend to fight with?" "The laser sword I made in your factory." "Very well" Groxiuos throws his sword at M-NUva. SEE USER BATTLE XVII Saber-X is watching this battle.